The present invention relates to computer hardware, and more particularly, this invention relates to rack systems.
Server racks or cabinets are a common fixture in modern data centers, Internet Service Provider (ISP) facilities, and corporate server rooms. The traditional server rack is a frame or enclosure of standardized dimensions to allow the customization via modular components. Such racks allow for dense and highly-customizable data-processing hardware configurations without occupying excessive floor space.
Performing the administration or maintenance of hardware in a server rack often requires a user input device, such as a keyboard and/or mouse, and a display. Floor space is often limited in server rooms, so any space within the racks is considered valuable and is also limited. Accordingly, the installation of input devices and displays within a rack may undesirably reduce the available rack space for data-processing hardware. Further, the installation of input devices and displays within a door of the rack may block airflow and impede cooling of the electronics in the rack.